Sly Cooper (Video Game)
Sly Cooper (スライ・クーパー, Surai Kūpā), is both a fictional character and one of the main protagonists of the ''Sly Cooper'' series created by the Sucker Punch Productions. He is a young, eponymous, anthropomorphic male raccoon thief who is descended from a long line of master thieves and uses his skills, with the help of his long-time friends Bentley and Murray, who are also members of his gang to plan and pull off perfect heists. He has a long, complicated friendly rivalry relationship with Inspector Carmelita Fox of INTERPOL, who was his partner when he worked for INTERPOL after faking amnesia. He was born to his mother and father, in 1984. "Crime? I haven't stolen anything... yet." :—Sly Cooper to Carmelita Fox. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Kevin Miller (English), Tomokazu Seki (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish) Biography Appearance Being a raccoon, Sly has recognizable with gray fur and black stripe markings, as well as brown eyes. He wears a blue cap on his head and a similarly styled blue elbow-sleeved shirt with a yellow collar. His gray pants and black boots and gloves match the color of his fur. Around his waist is a belt with the buckle shaped in the form of the Cooper symbol. He wears a traditional yet natural domino-style black thief mask. He often carries around his cane, consisting of a prominent gilded hook and a straight haft of gnarled wood. He also wears a leg pouch, for smaller goods, and a reddish-brown backpack with the Sanzaru Games logo on it, which contained other goods and calling cards, and paragliders. * Hair Color: Gray * Fur Color: Gray and Black * Eye Color: Brown * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Sly is a cunning, devious, quick-witted, charming, suave gentleman thief. He uses his wit, courage, charm and skills to pull off jobs, and often crack jokes and sarcastic comments at the expense of others. Sly is also very cool, collected and manages to keep a rational head in stressful and chaotic situations. Despite being slick with the comebacks, his girlfriend, Carmelita Fox, becomes increasingly infuriated with him, especially during their travels through time. Through all of his hardships, he remains loyal and dedicated to any he calls his friend, especially his lifelong friends, Bentley and Murray. In the beginning of the series, Sly was very cocky and driven by his own personal goals. On occasion, he would scold Bentley for slowing missions. He often disregarded Bentley's advice and warnings, and sometimes spoke rudely of Murray. At the end of the first game, Sly openly admitted that he wouldn't have made it that far without them both, leading to his respectful resolution in the future games. By Sly 2, Sly developed more of an appreciation for his team. He has great confidence in their skills while retaining his inherently cocky nature. He fully came to appreciate them after being captured by Contessa. By Sly 3, Sly became an entirely new thief, though with the sarcasm, witty banter, quips and debonair charm still intact. He can't imagine his life without his team. He now takes the feelings of Bentley and Murray seriously, always on the lookout for when they were bothered or sad. Relationships Friends/Allies * Cooper Gang ** Murray Hippo ** Bentley Turtle ** The Guru Family * Conner Cooper (father, deceased) * Unnamed mother (deceased) * Cooper Clan (ancestors) Neutral * INTERPOL ** Carmelita Fox * Penelope * Dimitri Lousteau * Panda King Rivals Enemies * Fiendish Five ** Clockwerk (archenemy) ** Raleigh ** Muggshot ** Mz. Ruby * Klaww Gang * Neyla * Dr. M * Cyrille Le Paradox * General Tsao Abilities and Powers Sly's primary weapon in the series is his family's cane, which is a brown staff ending in a golden hook. Many of his ancestors also had weapons incorporating the trademark hook, and the cane has become an infamous symbol of the Cooper Gang. Sly is also very capable with his cane and is a powerful opponent in a fight, repeatedly being shown beating opponents much larger and better equipped than himself. Sly Cooper is very agile and athletic, able to leap onto roofs with ease and slide down ropes via his ancestral cane. He is also a fast runner. Years of training and natural ability passed down through the Cooper bloodline have given Sly vast agility, balance, and reflexes, allowing him to perform feats that few can equal. In addition, he has learned every ability detailed in the Thievius Raccoonus, including balancing on the tops of sharp points, rope and pole climbing, invisibility, swinging on hooks, and running on wires. His skills include parkour, gymnastics, pickpocketing, safecracking, mastery of disguise, time manipulation and others. Powers Abilities * Master Acrobat: * Stealth Efficiency: Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill * Has stolen countless treasures from around the world. * Defeated each member of the Fiendish Five in a row, including Clockwerk. Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses * Cocky: * Reliance on Stealth: Equipment * Cooper Cane: * Binoccucom: Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Sly was born into the lineage of the Coopers under the tutelage of his father, Conner Cooper. Between the jobs that his father's gang would pull off, Sly would spend time with Jim McSweeney, a member of the gang and Conner's friend. At the age of three, Sly was taken by his father to a museum on the Ligurian coast in Italy where they met up with McSweeney, who then took the map to the Cooper Vault—an island-wide safe that holds the riches of the entire Cooper clan—and hid it in the museum. As Sly grew up, he learned about his family's history as master thieves. He was to follow in their footsteps and inherit their legacy, a book called the "Thievius Raccoonus," at the age of eight. On the night Sly was to inherit the book, a mysterious gang of criminals known as the Fiendish Five infiltrated the Cooper home. Try as he might, Conner failed to defend himself, his wife and his son from the gang, resulting in the death of both parents. The Fiendish Five ransacked the house in search of the Thievius Raccoonus as Sly watched helplessly from the closet. After the gang found the book, they tore it into five parts before leaving. Sly, now an orphan, was placed in an orphanage, where he met his now lifelong friends, Bentley and Murray. With their encouragement, Sly was determined to live up to his namesake as an accomplished thief. The orphanage "This must be the sweetest-tasting failed mission ever, huh, guys?" :—A young Sly Cooper in the orphanage. As children, the trio planned to steal the orphanage's cookie jar from Mrs. Puffin, the director of the orphanage, who kept the children's holiday cookies for herself. This desire came from the fact that "she was so nasty" and that Murray would spend sleepless nights thinking about the cookies. They started to strategize and gave themselves a name; the Coopers 3. After much plotting, Bentley had come up with the perfect plan: Sly would hide in Puffin's trash bin until after she had left for the night and would swipe the cookies then. According to his calculations, Bentley decided they had only five minutes between Puffin's departure and the janitor's arrival. Unfortunately, Sly had misinterpreted Bentley's instructions and was nearly caught by the janitor. Due to Murray's quick thinking, Sly was yanked through the window at the last second before the janitor entered the office. However, the mission was not a failure: Sly had stashed the cookies in his hat at the last moment. After their first successful heist, the Cooper Gang was born. Meeting Carmelita "Remember the night we met?" "Oh, I remember it like it was yesterday, ringtail!" :—Sly and Carmelita, reminiscing about the first time they met. Years later, Sly arrived in Paris "looking for a little adventure" when he came across the Paris Opera House. While comparing stories with INTERPOL Inspector Carmelita Fox some time later, the accounts differ, so the exact details are impossible to know. Sly claimed he was just there to "soak in the architecture" while Carmelita stated that he was there to "case the joint." In the end, Sly helped catch a rival thief, the stage manager Pierre, which benefited Carmelita and started the two's relationship. Some time later, Sly stole the Fire Stone of India, which put Carmelita after him again. He planned to give it to Carmelita as a token of his respect for her. Synopsis ''Sly Cooper'' Stealing back the Thievius Raccoonus :Main article: Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus "On this mission, I would either become a master thief like my ancestors before me or fail and allow my family name to bite the dust." :—Sly Cooper. Ten years after the Fiendish Five stole the Thievius Raccoonus, Sly had garnered a worldwide reputation as a cunning thief. He and the gang embarked on a quest to steal back his inheritance and avenge his parents' deaths. Starting in Paris, Sly stole a police file on the Fiendish Five from Carmelita's office, which, though she was unsuccessful in apprehending Sly at the scene, engaged her interest. The file contained all of Carmelita's data on Sly and his background, as well as any available information on the Fiendish Five. Ready to finally become a master thief like his ancestors, Sly and the gang began a pursuit that would ultimately change their lives. As the gang have traveled around the world, they stopped each member of the Five that they came to, defeating Raleigh, a highly bored aristocrat frog turned pirate; Muggshot, a runt of the litter that turned his anger and love of gangster films into a gangster lifestyle; Mz. Ruby, the daughter of two voodoo mystics that was rejected as a child by other fearful children; and the Panda King, a peasant with a love for fireworks that was turned away from noblemen for his appearance alone. As he defeated each villain one by one, Sly collected the pieces of the Thievius Raccoonus that they had taken and used them to learn the techniques of his family. After the defeat of the Panda King, the gang headed to a volcano in Russia (Bentley had analyzed several unique vehicles that the other members of the Fiendish Five had at their bases of operation, the alloy of which could have only come from this volcano). On the journey, Sly examined the pages of the Thievius Raccoonus: several pictures in the book showed a shadowy owl-like figure in the background. Comparing these images to the little information that Carmelita's police file contained on the leader of the Fiendish Five, Clockwerk, Sly found that they matched his silhouette. He wondered if this was simply coincidence or something more. Arriving in Russia, the gang was attacked almost immediately by a powerful death ray. Thanks to modifications of the team van, Sly was able to fight off the robotic falcons that swarmed while they dodged the ray. Inside the base, Sly found that Carmelita had been captured and placed in a chamber. Despite Bentley's warnings that this was a trap set by Clockwerk, Sly couldn't just ignore the situation. After crossing a deadly room of infrared lasers, pressure sensitive floors and other security, he arrived at the chamber. Carmelita stated that she knew the trap had been set up by Sly, before Clockwerk locked the outer doors and chided Sly's sentimentality while filling the room with a poisonous gas. Bentley sprang into action and hacked Clockwerk's security, turning off the gas just before Sly's brain could be "turned to cheese." Carmelita apologized for blaming Sly and promised to make it up to him. The two briefly talked about how, at the moment, they were both on the same side and Clockwerk was the enemy. Carmelita agreed and allied with Sly for the time being, but promised that when this was all over, she would go after him as well after a ten-second head start. Carmelita mentioned that her jetpack was stashed at the top of Clockwerk's death ray, and that Sly could use it to fight the owl. He made his way to the top of the crumbling tower and equipped the jetpack before Clockwerk revealed himself. A massive mechanical owl, he had kept himself alive for hundreds of years "with a steady diet of jealousy and hate, awaiting the day when he would finally eclipse Cooper clan's thieving reputation." Those words have officially confirmed Sly's suspicions as to the true identity of the figure in the pictures within the Thievius Raccoonus. Asking why he would do this, Clockwerk simply said that he wanted to show the world that without the Thievius Raccoonus, the Cooper line was nothing. Sly disagreed with Clockwerk's ideas, stating that the Thievius Raccoonus was a book created by master thieves and not a book that creates master thieves. The two fought, and with Carmelita's help, Sly defeated the centuries-old owl. Clockwerk's final words were "Cooper! You will never be rid of me! Clockwerk is superior!" True to her word, Carmelita confronted Sly. She gave him the ten second head start, which he used to stare her down. At the last moment, Sly kissed her. Dazed by the sudden romantic advance, Carmelita didn't realize that Sly had used the distraction to handcuff her to the railing, though he was certain she would be chasing after him again very soon. Shortly after Clockwerk's defeat, Sly restored the Thievius Raccoonus to its original state, and felt that he had truly earned the title of "master thief." Adventure in Monaco :Main article: Sly Cooper: To Catch a Thief "Just like dad always said-- "If you don't have a plan B, you don't have a plan."" :—Sly to Bentley and Murray. Sometime after restoring the Thievius Raccoonus, while trying to steal the Mona Lizard by Leo Rhino, Sly had came across an invitation to a wedding in Monaco between Dimitri Lousteau, a nightclub owner, and Madame D'Oinkeau. Unable to pass up the chance to steal D'Oinkeau's gift to Dimitri, the Venus de Whalo, the gang headed to Monaco. With everyone downstairs, including Carmelita (who was invited by D'Oinkeau to protect all of Dimitri's art), Sly entered the manor through the attic via skylight. He unwittingly discovered a forgery operation by Dimitri, but easily dispatched the guards as they try to attack him. However, security closed in and seemingly captured him. Several security guards headed downstairs and alerted Carmelita to the situation, who jumped at the chance of arresting Sly Cooper. Dimitri tried to keep Carmelita from heading upstairs, but was unable to stop her, and so left to "get some ice." Arriving in the attic, it is revealed to Carmelita and D'Oinkeau that Dimitri is an art forger and that Sly Cooper was not apprehended. Realizing that the security guards were the Cooper Gang in disguise, Carmelita charged back downstairs, but was too late to stop them from escaping with the Venus de Whalo in tow. Outside, still in costume, the gang stuffed the statue into the van. Bentley revealed that, despite their success, they are twelve minutes over schedule and the next and the final ferry out of Monaco wouldn't leave for another 45 minutes. Sly took the opportunity to stall Carmelita while Bentley wondered if Sly purposely put them over schedule just so he could mess with her. On his way to where he knew Carmelita would be, Sly reminisced about the gang's first job, the "Cookie-Steelin' Plan." Carmelita traced the Cooper van's tracks outside of the mansion, wondering out loud what kind of an asset Sly would be if he worked for the police. Sly dropped down from above and asked where the fun in that would be. Before she could shoot him, he knocked the shock pistol out of Carmelita's hand and pointed out that he only steals from criminals. Carmelita retaliated with the fact that the criminals he steals from take from the common man, so by stealing from them Sly is perpetuating the cycle. They both think to themselves that the other is obsessed with them. Sly begs to differ, and uses their first meeting as an example of his good intentions. The two of them tell the story of how they met, with minor differences. At the end of it, while Carmelita doesn't admit to Sly's goodwill, she states that she is no longer the rookie of that time. As they were telling the story, Carmelita had been inching closer to where her shock pistol lay, and Sly gives her permission to go for it, pointing out that he has nowhere to go on the bridge, as he can't swim. She dove for the gun and said that Sly will be in handcuffs along with Dimitri. However, while she was looking away, Sly jumped off the bridge. Afraid that he would drown, Carmelita rushes to the edge and looks over, where it is revealed that he had landed on the last ferry out of Monaco with his gang. Carmelita yelled out that she'll get him if it was the last thing she did, and Sly thinks to himself that his father would have liked her. Stealing the Clockwerk parts :Main article: Sly 2: Band of Thieves "I don't know what's in my future, but I won't let it be a repeat of my past." :—Sly Cooper. Two years after Clockwerk's defeat, Sly and the gang recently discovered that the untarnished parts of the owl had been saved from the Krak-Karov Volcano and were being held in the Museum of Natural History in Cairo, Egypt, where they were to be restored in the "Clockwerk Restoration Project." With the help of Bentley and Murray, Sly broke into the museum in order to steal the parts so they could be properly destroyed once and for all. As Sly entered the Clockwerk exhibit he discovered that the parts were already gone. Carmelita and her new partner Constable Neyla, hiding in a pair of sarcophagi, revealed themselves. While Carmelita was sure that Sly is the one who stole the parts, as he has the motive and crooks "always return to the scene of the crime", Neyla wasn't so sure, letting slip that the guard casualties and method of entry point to it being a Klaww Gang job. As Carmelita reprimands Neyla, stating that she only allowed her to come as a favor to the Contessa, Sly escaped. It didn't take long for the gang to discover the location of the Clockwerk tail feathers; they were in Paris where Dimitri, the forger previously met in Monaco, was using them (due to their indestructible alloy) to constantly print counterfeit money. Over the course of the night with help from Neyla, who let it be known that she purposely tipped Sly off to the Klaww Gang, the gang destroyed Dimitri's operation and left France with the tail feathers. They spent some time in Monaco before heading off to the next location: a palace in India owned by another Klaww Gang member, Rajan. Sly crashed a party being held at Rajan's palace while in disguise, dancing with Carmelita (who was undercover along with Neyla and the Contessa) to distract the crowd while Murray cut the Clockwerk wings free from a large statue. After Carmelita discovered that the one she was dancing with was Sly, she broke cover and started making arrests left and right. Rajan retreated to his spice temple while the gang headed to Bollywood. During their small vacation, they learned that Rajan also had the Clockwerk heart, which he was using as a pump to water his spice plants. Eventually the gang got their hands on one half of the heart, but were betrayed by Neyla while attempting to collect the other half. Sly, Murray and Carmelita, who Neyla claimed was allied with the Cooper gang, were all arrested and imprisoned in the Contessa's Prague-based rehabilitation clinic while Bentley escaped. Sly was thrown into "the hole": a chamber that was used to break criminals' minds with days of isolation. Bentley, working on his own, eventually broke Sly out. He also discovered that the Contessa was a secret member of the Klaww Gang that used her powers of hypnosis to reveal the location of criminals' fortunes. The two set to work on freeing Murray, who was being held in the prison area of the clinic. After freeing him, the Contessa escaped on her blimp to her castle estate, and the gang celebrated their breakout. After a relatively long break, the gang followed the Contessa to her castle, where she was being attacked by Neyla, who had now betrayed her, and her army of mercenaries. Carmelita was being held in the Contessa's "re-education tower" where she was being bombarded by the hypnotic effects of the Clockwerk eyes. Against Bentley's advice, Sly freed Carmelita while collecting the Clockwerk eyes, before defeating the Contessa. Now a fugitive from the law, Carmelita accepted Sly's help in escaping from Neyla. Now fully committed to taking down the spice empire, the gang headed to Canada where Jean Bison, the Klaww Gang's chief of transport, was located. They discovered that he was in possession of the Clockwerk stomach and both lungs, which he was using to run his three "Iron Horses": trains that carried spice all across North America. After three successful train heists, Sly decided that he needed to help clear Carmelita's name without turning himself in. Following the robbery of his trains' power sources, Bison headed to his lumber camp where he was holding a series of challenges called the "Lumberjack Games," with the Clockwerk talons as the prize. Realizing that Bison had the judges so scared as to always give him perfect 10s in score, the gang took out all of the judges and replaced them. Giving him all zeroes, Bison caught on to the trick and captured the gang. They defeated him inside the prison where they were held, before escaping. Realizing that Bison had taken all of their Clockwerk parts and sold them to Arpeggio, the gang rushed to the northern lights battery before Arpeggio's blimp could pick it up. As soon as the battery was hooked into the blimp, Sly headed to the smaller balloon that was holding all of the Clockwerk parts. It was there that he learned that Neyla and Arpeggio were conspiring the entire time to collect the robotic bird for themselves. In an impassioned attempt to stop the construction, Sly accidentally locked the parts into place. Neyla and Arpeggio confronted him, and Arpeggio revealed his master plan of using the northern lights (which were stored in the northern lights battery) to hypnotize everyone below the blimp into a fit of rage. As rage is what kept Clockwerk alive for centuries, Arpeggio was planning to use this hate to remain immortal inside of Clockwerk for eternity. However, before he could enter the Clockwerk frame, Neyla attacked him and entered for herself, becoming "Clock-La." She then killed Arpeggio and escaped the blimp, preparing to absorb the hatred that would come as soon as the blimp passed over Paris. Sly, along with Bentley and Murray, toiled to dismantle critical parts of the blimp before finally sending out a signal to Carmelita, who arrived shortly after in a police helicopter. Carmelita agreed to join forces with Sly in order to defeat Clock-La. Jumping into her helicopter, Sly took control of its gun and attacked her. Before she could be defeated, however, she located and captured Bentley and Murray within the battery, destroying the blimp in the process. Sly paraglided to Clock-La and attacked her head, forcing her to the ground. As she crashed to the ground, Bentley recalled that Neyla mentioned a "Hate Chip." While trying to remove it from the frame, Bentley was crushed by the beak and paralyzed from the waist down. With the Hate Chip removed, Clockwerk's body exploded. Despite this, none of the individual pieces were damaged. Carmelita, having just arrived and being angry at not being able to attack Neyla herself, stomped on the Hate Chip, which caused all of the parts to disintegrate on the spot. Sly and his family were finally free from the menace of Clockwerk. In spite of this, Carmelita needed to uphold the law and put the gang, Bentley included, under arrest. Realizing that his gang was in no shape for a quick getaway, Sly promised to surrender with no trouble if Carmelita let Murray walk with Bentley in his arms. She agreed, and was soon after given a reinstatement and promotion by her boss, Inspector James Barkley. While on the short helicopter ride across town, Carmelita quickly loosened up and the two shared stories about their interests. Some time later, she realized that the "short ride" had already taken two hours. While she checked on the pilot (who was gone, thanks to Murray), Sly picked his handcuffs and escaped with his paraglider. As he flew off, Carmelita swore that she'd get him and quietly remarked that she'd see him again soon. The Kaine Island map :Main article: The Adventures of Sly Cooper After receiving a messenger pigeon, Sly headed to Heathrow Penitentiary to meet Jim McSweeney. He snuck into the prison and found McSweeney's cell and, after passing a test to prove his identity, learned the location of map to Kaine Island where the Cooper Vault was located. After trying and failing to get the map from a museum in Italy, Sly and Murray realized that they would need Bentley, who was currently in the hospital after the accident at the end of their last adventure. While they broke him out, Carmelita took over the investigation of the failed museum heist. She retrieved the painting that Sly had touched and took it to her apartment. Sly, planning for this, broke into her apartment and stole the map, which had been hidden underneath the canvas. After escaping from the scene, Sly met back up with Bentley, who had made modifications to a wheelchair to suit his needs. As the two talked about the upcoming heist, Murray entered the safe house and told them that he was leaving the gang so that nothing like Bentley's accident would ever happen again. Despite having just lost one third of their team, Sly and Bentley headed out for Kaine Island. When they arrived however, they saw that the island had been transformed into a fortress by a mandrill scientist named Dr. M. With security "as tight as Fort Knox," Sly realized that it would take a team of specialists to be able to sneak onto the island and reach the Cooper Vault. The Cooper Vault job :Main article: Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves "Getting inside the place would take precision, creativity, and moreover, it would take an army of world-class thieves. Finding and bringing together that much talent won't be easy, but to get inside the Cooper Vault and collect my inheritance, I was willing to pay the price." :—Sly, after visiting Kaine Island for the first time. They set out for Venice directly to re-recruit Murray, who had been seen in the area. With the help of Dimitri (who had been imprisoned there), Sly found Murray, who promised to rejoin the gang after making the "black water run pure" as part of his Aboriginal dreamtime training. The "black water" was the pollution of the canals around the city, caused by the crime lord Don Octavio in an attempt to lure in an "audience" for his opera. Sly and Bentley, with Murray's help, foiled the plans of the Don and, with his Guru's request fulfilled, Murray rejoined the gang. Despite this, Murray felt bad for never returning to the Guru, so to find closure the gang headed to Australia. However, miners in the area had since destroyed the surrounding land while searching for opals, and had inadvertently released the Mask of Dark Earth, an ancient cursed mask that the Guru was tasked with keeping dormant. Though the mask did escape its confines, the gang destroyed it (with Carmelita's mercenaries' help) and the Guru agreed to join the gang, becoming the first new member since the gang's creation. As Bentley's RC skills were not sufficient for the heist, the gang went looking for a specialist. They found one in Penelope, a mouse from Holland and the crush of Bentley, but before she would join, the gang needed to prove their worth by beating her boss, the Black Baron, in aerial combat during the ACES competition. It is revealed, after his defeat by Sly, that the Black Baron was Penelope in disguise. She joined the gang and took a liking to Sly, despite him being completely oblivious to her crush. Despite Sly's reservations, Bentley assured him that the next member to be recruited must be one with supreme demolition skills. It was decided that the gang would head to China to recruit the Panda King. He was found in a deep meditative trance, which he was snapped out of thanks to Sly and the Guru. He had been meditating after his daughter, Jing King, had been kidnapped by General Tsao, who was forcing her into marriage with him. Along with the arrival and help of Carmelita, Tsao was arrested and Jing was saved. The Panda King and Sly both put aside their differences and the team gained another member. Finally, after a call for a favor from Dimitri (which Sly owed him after Dimitri found Murray in Venice), the gang headed to Blood Bath Bay to help him retrieve his grandfather's diving gear. However while retrieving the gear, Penelope was kidnapped by pirate captain LeFwee. The rescue attempt, despite its hitches, ended with LeFwee falling into shark-infested waters and Penelope rescuing Bentley. She then realized that she was attracted to Bentley for his smarts, despite Sly's athletic ability. The Cooper Gang sailed their newly acquired pirate ship to Kaine Island for the heist. Sly made it up to the vault's door, but Dr. M interfered. In a fight with Dr. M's mutant primate Sly both lost his cane and was severely injured. Carmelita arrived just in time and battled the mutant, saving Sly. Sly recovered from his injuries and, after battling Dr. M's mutant Whale-Fly, entered the vault with Bentley and Murray. As the vault was meant for Coopers only, Sly continued alone while Bentley and Murray guarded the entrance. Sly overcame many challenges based on the Cooper family's thieving abilities, with each test built by one of Sly's ancestors. Sly even learned a new skill, the laser slide, in a chamber built by his late father. At the heart of the vault, Sly was confronted by Dr. M, who had followed him inside. It was revealed that Dr. M was actually a member of the Original Cooper Gang with Conner Cooper and Jim McSweeney. He considered himself to be a tool to Conner at best and claimed that all Coopers must be the same. Sly objected, vehemently maintaining that he was not his father or any of his ancestors. The ensuing battle led to the vault's collapse, and Carmelita arrived to arrest both Sly and Dr. M. The doctor fired a laser blast at Carmelita, but Sly jumped in front of it and took the blast himself. Stating that "No one hurts my criminal!", Carmelita finished off Dr. M and jumped up to help Sly. As Sly came around, she discovered that he had amnesia, and had no memory of who he was. When he asked her, Carmelita lied and claimed he was her partner in law, "Constable Cooper." Believing her words, Sly and Carmelita escaped the vault, leaving Dr. M to his fate as it collapsed on him. The gang looked for Sly to no avail. However, before going off with Carmelita, Sly managed to leave them with some of the Cooper treasure, his signature pouch and his cane. The Cooper Gang then went their separate ways, with Murray becoming a racing driver, Bentley hoping to build a time machine with Penelope and Sly beginning a new chapter of his life with Carmelita. Some time later, Bentley is seen spying on Sly and Carmelita at a party with his Binocucom. He catches a glimpse of Sly glancing back at him with a wink, revealing that he did not have amnesia. Bentley remarks on this with a closing remark: "That sneaky devil!" Time travel :Main article: Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time "We were going to travel back in time, stop those responsible and fix the damage they've done." :—Sly Cooper. After an undisclosed amount of time, Bentley contacts Sly and tells him that the Thievius Raccoonus was losing its contents, and that the only explanation is that somebody is messing with the past. After Murray is contacted, Bentley shows the two an invention that he and Penelope, who had gone missing some time before, had been working on: a time machine. However, due to the short time frame that they had to prevent further damage to the book, the design had been modified to fit into the Cooper Van and required an item from the desired time period to work. This prompted the heist of a nearby Parisian museum, which Sly was already eager to steal from, as his kleptomaniacal urges were coming to the surface. The gang broke into the museum and stole a Japanese dagger. As Sly was replacing the dagger with his signature calling card, Carmelita burst into the room, angry at Sly's switch back to crime. Dimitri was left in charge of the Thievius Raccoonus, as well as being in charge of determining where next to go in time. The gang headed to feudal Japan and found that a dictator-for-hire, the tiger El Jefe, had set up and arrested Sly's ninja ancestor, Rioichi Cooper, for a crime that he hadn't committed. Sly entered the prison where he was being held using a disguise and rescued Rioichi. Back at the hideout, Rioichi filled the gang in on the workings of El Jefe. The gang then began working to free the village from the dictator's grasp. As they broke into El Jefe's stronghold, the tiger stole Rioichi's cane. Sly chased him up the fortress and battled El Jefe atop it. Before he could retrieve Rioichi's cane after beating El Jefe, he was ambushed by several rat troopers that were seen previously during the museum heist. They took the cane and were pulled up into a large blimp where a shadowy figure stood watching Sly. One of the rats carelessly dropped a sheriff's badge, which Sly took for use in the time machine. The gang used the badge, which took them to the Wild West, the home of "Tennessee Kid" Cooper, who had also been thrown in prison by another time traveler, "Sheriff" Toothpick. To meet up with and rescue Tennessee, Sly got himself thrown in prison by vandalizing posters of Toothpick. In prison, Sly rescued Tennessee, who then told the gang about what Toothpick had been doing. Much to the entire gang's surprise, Carmelita was in the past with them, taken hostage by Toothpick. Tennessee, using his Rail Walk ability, rescued her, but in his absence, the rest of the gang was captured by Toothpick. Tennessee and Carmelita eventually rescued them, and Sly tried to explain himself to her, but she was still hurt by his betrayal. It turns out she had been sent back in time by Cyrille Le Paradox, the owner of the Parisian museum and the shady figure from before, while she was investigating his black market art dealings. In an attempt to stop Toothpick's gold train, the gang was sent over the edge of a cliff in the van. Thinking quickly, Bentley threw Murray's Aboriginal necklace into the scanner, which sent the gang to Australia, 10,000 BC. Trapped in Gungathal Valley due to the crash sending parts of the time machine around the valley, the gang begins a search for the pieces. Carmelita, however, leaves the gang due to her anger at Sly. While performing recon on the area, Sly discovers that a black bear, Grizz, had been sent back to the ice age as well. Much to Bentley's surprise, Sly also finds a prehistoric raccoon who turns out to be his ancestor. Calling him "Bob," the gang promise to help him remove Grizz from the area, who had been stealing Bob's tribes only food source, pterodactyl eggs, for use as paint. Carmelita returns in time to help raid Grizz's base. After Murray defeats him, the gang uses Grizz's crown to travel to the medieval ages. Carmelita agrees to stick it out, as the Cooper Gang is the only way she'll be able to get back to the present. Arriving in fourteenth century England, it is soon revealed that something is amiss. Robotic wolves are patrolling the streets and Sly's medieval ancestor, Sir Galleth, has been forced to work as a jester in the circus. Sly frees Galleth and tells the gang about the Black Knight, the tyrant who had arrived and taken over the kingdom with his robotic weaponry. He also had stolen Galleth's cane, which Sly quickly retrieves for him. As Galleth goes to a nearby cave to take on the Moat Monster, Carmelita follows him, which Sly notices, as he claims she never watched his back before. Carmelita responds, saying that she has, when she's tried to catch him. It is discovered by Bentley that the Black Knight is actually Penelope in disguise, which sends him into a depression. She had stolen Bentley's time machine plans and built the blimp that Le Paradox was using. Sly vowed that Penelope will pay for her betrayal of not just the gang, but Bentley. Taking on the giant Black Knight mech, Sly is able to defeat it, but is trapped by the debris. As Penelope comes closer, Bentley appears atop the castle in a mech suit of his own, built from the parts of the defeated Moat Monster. Bentley defeats Penelope and overcomes his demons, apologizing to Sly for not being there for him. Sly tells him to not worry about it and the gang heads to Arabia using a coin Carmelita had pocketed as evidence in the museum. In Arabia, Sly finds a senior Salim al-Kupar. Salim was in a slump due to three of his friends and members of his gang, the Forty Thieves, being kidnapped. The gang set out to rescue the three. It is discovered that Le Paradox's plan is to forge documents in the past, which Salim's gang members had been forced to do, to give himself a royal lineage in the present. Finding where Le Paradox's blimp was docked, the gang headed there. Sly battled with the hypnotic Miss Decibel, Le Paradox's girlfriend (or so she thought), before the blimp took off with Carmelita as a hostage. Back in the present, Sly sneaks aboard the blimp and finds Carmelita tied up in the darkness. Trying to release her, they are both trapped with a glass container. Le Paradox reveals that this container will be sent bouncing throughout time forever using his "time tunnel." As the two are trapped, Bentley and Murray travel back in time and collect all of the ancestors to help with releasing Sly and Carmelita. Sly fights Le Paradox as the time tunnel tears the blimp apart. Defeating the skunk, Sly is tricked by him and has his paragliders stolen. Without a way off the blimp, Sly turns back and heads inside. Some time later, Sly wakens to the hot sun. It is revealed that Sly is now trapped in ancient Egypt. Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media * Timing is Everything Merchandise * The Adventures of Sly Cooper ** issue 1 ** issue 2 * Sly Cooper: To Catch a Thief Video Games Playable Appearances * Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus * Sly 2: Band of Thieves * Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves * Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time * PlayStation Move Heroes * PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale * Bentley's Hackpack Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances * Daxter See also Etymology External links * Sly Cooper Wikipedia * Sly Cooper Sly Cooper Wiki * Sly Cooper Heroes Wiki * Sly Cooper Character Profile Wiki Notes & Trivia * Sly Cooper bears a striking resemblance to Jojo the Raccoon from Sucker Punch's first title, Rocket: Robot on Wheels. * Sly's signature color is blue. Unlike Bentley, Murray and most characters, his is not based on his skin or fur, but off of his attire. ** Curiously, both Bentley and Murray have worn blue as part of their outfits. * Sly wears an actual mask over the mask-like fur around his eyes. * Sly is often shown smoking in concept art. * Concepts shown in a "making of" movie in Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus show that Sly's early designs ranged from him wearing nothing more than his hat and shoes to even being chubby. * Sly Cooper won "Best New Character" at the Game Developer's Conference in 2002, and the Best Stealth Character by DragonAx in 2011. * Sly is of multi-racial descent (English, Scottish, Middle Eastern, Egyptian and Japanese in particular) based on his ancestry. * His friendship with Bentley is ironic for his species, as raccoons are known to prey on turtles, as well as eat turtle eggs. ** His relationship with Carmelita is reflective of how real life raccoons and foxes share the same ecological niche (though foxes attack raccoons). Sly and Carmelita have similar roles of vigilance but are not on the same side of the law. * Sucker Punch had originally planned Sly's name to be JT, not Sly, accompanied him off with a different voice actor. This can only be found in in the "The Evolution of Sly" bonus video clip in Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. * Sly, like Bentley and Murray, cannot swim because he never learned how to when he was in the orphanage, in contrast to real-life raccoons who are excellent swimmers. ** In Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus, the player can obtain the Water Safety technique. This does not carry over to the second and third games, but collecting Sir Raleigh's Frog Hat from the safe in Of Mice and Mechs of Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time gives the ability to every playable character. * Sly uses two signatures throughout the series; in Sly 2: Band of Thieves, when he sends Carmelita some postcards, he uses a capital "S" as his signature, but other times, he uses his whole first name. * Sly's last name "Cooper" can mean "barrel-maker" in the English language. This is possibly a reference to how, in the first two games, Sly is able to hide in barrels to avoid being seen by his enemies. * During cutscenes in Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus, Sly appears to have entirely yellow gloves and black shoes. During gameplay, he has blue gloves and shoes. * In Thieves in Time, there is a Sanzaru logo on Sly's backpack. * Sly is three years younger than Carmelita. * In the Thieves in Time episode, Turning Japanese, Sly had passed himself off as "Major Muggshot," as a reference to the member of the Fiendish Five. * As the ''Sly Cooper'' series has released all over the world, there are many voice actors for Sly Cooper in different languages. ** In Japanese, Sly was voiced by Tomokazu Seki in the first two games. Takeshi Kusao eventually took over as of the third game and in his appearance in the Japanese dub of Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale, as well as re-recording Sly's dialogue in the Japanese version of the he Sly Collection. ** Sly was voiced by Rais David Báscones in Spanish, later replaced by Cholo Moratalla in PlayStation Move Heroes. Sly was voiced by Javier Naldjían in the Latin American dubs of Thieves in Time and Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. * In Sly 2, Sly is the only member of the gang who does not serve as the starting character for the heist of an episode. However, in Sly 3, he is the starting character for every heist. Category:Heroes